Second Choice Re-write
by geekchick1804
Summary: Alternate ending to no other choice, updated and hopefully improved


Second Choice

Disclaimer: Star Trek isn't mine and unless I become a billionaire it never will be (but if I did own it K/S would be canon as would Scotty/Uhura and Chekhov/Sulu).

A/n: This is the alternative ending to my multi-chapter fic No Other Choice and part of the Choices Series. This is set after chapter six of No other choice and is a one shot. Major Character Death warning. This story has been updated, the ending has also been changed slightly as quite a few people commented that the original version ended too abruptly (it probably still does but I hope you enjoy it), please read and review.

"Where's my uniform?" Demanded a frustrated James Kirk, waking a sleep deprived McCoy in the process.

McCoy pointedly ignored Jim and rolled over in his bed and quickly went back to sleep. At least until Jim woke him up again a few seconds later by shaking him.

"Come on bones you can go back to sleep when I'm on duty, I don't know where my uniform is."

McCoy's head poked out of the quilt pile on his bed.

"Is over there, bottom drawer." He murmured and pointed to a chest of drawers on the other side of the room.

And then the poor man promptly fell back asleep. Jim eventually managed to find his uniform and went through his usual morning ritual of brushing his teeth and taming his hair before heading off to the bridge with a smile on his face, totally looking forward to being back at work. That nice pleasant feeling only lasted for a few minutes (the short time it took to get to the bridge). Jim stepped out of the lift and onto the bridge where his smile died instantly, he felt like he has been punched in the gut because sitting in his Chair (yes it's a capital letter but its awesome, it swings and everything)is Spock who looked at Jim like he's the only thing in the world. Jim understandably began to panic. Spock gracefully stood up out of Jim's chair.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the brig?" Jim stuttered, he hadn't heard about Spock being released from the brig.

Spock took a step towards a shaking Jim. Jim began to hyperventilate; the alpha shift bridge crew look worried, Chekhov and Sulu looked like they wanted to get in between Jim and Spock.

"I was released from custody and have reported for duty as required by regulations."

Spock took another step forward and Jim took a step back, keeping the same distance between them, why hadn't anyone warned him about seeing Spock on _his_ bridge again.

"Stay the fuck away from me."

Jim bolted from the bridge and ran back to his and McCoy's quarters, he almost collapsed to the floor as soon as he got through the door.

"Bones, wake up, please. I need you."

Hearing the panic and sheer terror in Jim's voice made McCoy wake up instantly. He jumped out of bed and ran over to his best friend.

"Christ kid what's happened?"

"They released him from the brig. He was on the bridge, he was in my chair. They let that animal sit in my Chair." McCoy swore and pulled Jim into a hug.

"Calm down Jim, here sit, while I get you connected to Pike." McCoy pulled away and made his way over to his desk and to the comm unit that resided on it.

A few minutes later and Jim is looking at his pseudo-father Admiral Christopher Pike.

"Why is Spock allowed on my bridge?"

Pike sighed, he hated what had happened but he hated the fact he couldn't even punish Spock even more.

"We can't charge him."

Jim looked shell shocked. McCoy put a gentle hand Jim's shoulder and looked at Pike pissed.

"What? Why not?"

"Because his father is the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, and he has used his diplomatic immunity to protect his son. We can't do anything to punish him, we can't fire him, can't transfer him, we can't even demote him."

"What am I going to do? I cant trust him, I hate him, I cant even bear the idea of even being in the same room let alone being with him on my own. When I went onto that bridge today, he looked at me like nothing had happened."

"I'm sorry Jim. I don't know how to help you, but there is nothing I can do, if his father wasn't a diplomat and a good one at that we might have been able to swing something. I'm sorry Jim, there's nothing I can do."

Jim glanced away, his brain working furiously, then an idea came to him.

"So let me get this right you cant demote, transfer or fire Spock because that will be seen as punishing him which according to the law you cant do?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Pike nodded, clearly wondering where this was going.

"What if you don't demote but promote him?" Jim asked whilst a small smile fluttered about on his face.

"How would that punish him?" Pike asked confused.

"He doesn't want command he told me so after the Narada incident and he wont be on my ship so I don't have to see him everyday." Answered Jim with another small smile.

"Didn't... weren't... aren't you bonded to him?" Inquired Pike delicately.

"Yes but because I never consented it's not legally binding and you can transfer him." At least Jim hoped it wasn't legal. "And besides the healer muted it in our minds."

"It's not? Give me half an hour to make sure and I'll be back in touch." Pike smiled he hoped it wasn't legal either, he was proud of Kirk and he wanted to keep the young captain safe.

For the next half an hour Kirk paced around the room nervously, hoping and praying to whatever deity was out there that he didn't have to keep sharing his ship with the man who had attacked him. When the comm beeped to let them know that there was an incoming call, Jim raced over to the console unit almost tripping in his haste.

"You were right kid, you can get Spock off your ship, I've arranged for the USS Pegasus to rendezvous with you in three hours. Their first officer Gary Mitchell is willing to transfer over temporarily until you can find a replacement, their captain is retiring and so Spock will take over, he'll have to pick his own first officer of course. I'll send over the paperwork for you to sign, send it back as soon as possible. Do you want to give Spock the good news? Or can I have the pleasure of him finding out he will no longer be on the Enterprise?" Pike spoke with a rather large smile on his face, which was mirrored onto McCoy's and Jim's face.

Jim swallows deeply.

"No I'll do it, the sooner he is off my ship the better."

"You'll also have to promote or transfer someone to fill the position of Science officer as I am aware that Spock currently fills that role as well."

Jim nodded his head in agreement, he would worry about it later when Spock was off his ship.

"I know, I've been thinking about that and have a couple of people in mind."

They ended the call and Jim stood up.

"Do you want me to come with you kid?"

Jim went to say no but he knew he would need support when he spoke to Spock and so nodded. McCoy sighed, he grabbed a clean uniform and quickly got dressed. Once McCoy was dressed they left their quarters and headed up to the bridge. Once again Spock got up out of the captains chair when he saw Jim enter the bridge.

"Captain on deck."

"Lieutenant Sulu, please change our current heading. We are to meet up with the USS Pegasus for a personnel transfer."

Jim took a deep breath and using all of his command training turned to face Spock.

"Congratulations are in order Mr Spock."

Spock looked completely confused and took a step forward, Jim held his ground.

"Captain? I do not understand."

"That's just it Spock, you are being promoted to Captain of the Pegasus and her first officer is transferring to work here."

"I do not wish to be a Captain, also we are bonded and current star-fleet regulations does not allow the separation of bond-mates."

Jim smiled his most lethal smile which worried Spock. He didn't want to be separated from Jim, he hated the thought of being apart from Jim.

"Fortunately we are not legally bonded, and the paperwork has already gone through. I suggest you start packing as we are due to rendezvous with the Pegasus in how long ensign?"

Jim looks over at Chekhov who quickly works out the current ETA to the Pegasus.

"2.68 hours sir."

"Huh 2.68 hours, I suggest you leave commander. Now."

Spock opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, he looked around the bridge and found no support not even from Uhura; she refused to even try and catch his eye, so he acquiesced and left, perhaps he should have waited or sent Jim a communication letting Jim know that he would be on the same shift as his mate before coming onto the bridge but he had missed Jim so much, it was like there was a constant ache in his chest.

Spock walked into his quarters and found it to be in the same state he had left it; the bed was rumpled, now rotting fruit lay on the floor, a smashed comm unit resided on his desk and the remains of Jim's trousers and underwear lay by the bathroom door. Images came to the front of his mind and started to play like a movie making him remember everything he had done to his captain in excruciating detail, a dry sob ripped through his throat and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh T'hy'la I cannot leave you. What have I done? What can I do to fix this?"

The next two and a half hours passed in relative quietness on the bridge, Jim tried not to think about who was recently sat in his chair. Jim hoped that his new first officer would be able to work in the team. He glanced over at Uhura every so often and she looked back at him but he could not fathom what she was thinking, he just hoped she wouldn't want to transfer as well. McCoy continued to hover over Jim who he knew was still shaken up by the confrontation with Spock and was generally being a pain in the ass to everyone on the bridge but it cheered Jim up because it made him feel like everything is normal, like it was the way it used to be.

"Sir, we are within communications range of the USS Pegasus. Hailing frequencies open."

"On screen lieutenant."

The view screen changed from a view of the stars to the bridge of the Pegasus, and revealed the Captain and first officer. The captain was a sixty year old balding male with distinctive green eyes and he wore a large smile as though he was genuinely happy to see the Enterprise, the first officer on the other hand was a tall thirty year old male with golden buzz-cut hair and brown eyes. The first officer's (Gary Mitchell) eyes lit up when he got a good look at Jim.

"Captain Stewart, Commander Mitchell. It is a pleasure to speak to you."

"Captain Kirk, I have heard good things about you."

Jim internally winced but smiled outwardly, he knew that most of the so called good news was anything but.

"Looking forward to retirement Captain?"

"Yes, I look forward to having a peaceful nights sleep with no interruptions."

Jim smiled, he was just getting used to having a broken sleep pattern.

"I look forward to working with you Captain Kirk." Spoke Commander Mitchell.

Jim turned his attention to the first officer and smiled again.

"And I look forward to working with you."

The conversation lasted until the two ships met, then Jim made his way down to the transporter room with McCoy. They were in the room for only a few seconds when Spock entered the room bags in tow, McCoy immediately stood in front of Jim in a protective move. Spock's eyes tightened when he sees McCoy move, Spock took a step forward but was stopped when the transporter chief let them know that the Pegasus was hailing to let them know that they were ready to transfer the personnel. Jim gave the okay and Spock stood up on the transporter pad.

"Jim..."

"Energize lieutenant."

Before Spock can finish what he was going to say he was enveloped in the white beam of the transporter and transferred to the Pegasus ship. Once Spock was gone Jim took a deep breath and felt relief for the first time since Spock attacked him. Jim didn't have much time to breathe before the lieutenant informed him that commander Mitchell was ready to be beamed aboard. Jim gave the nod and the transporter room was filled with a transporter beam and Gary Mitchell stepped off the pad and down into the room.

"Hello Captain Kirk, permission to come aboard?"

"Granted."

Two months passed and Jim slowly started to come out of his shell once again, he found out to his shock and surprise that he was pregnant with Spock's child but he decided to keep it as he was severely lacking in the family department and he has always wanted children to show them the love and affection he was deprived of as a child (the look on McCoy's face when he had found out Jim was pregnant was extremely funny, it still caused Jim to laugh now). McCoy was making arrangements that meant that Spock could have no interaction with the child until they were at least eighteen years old.

Jim moved back into his old quarters when Scotty arranged for the bathroom to be sealed off from the first officer quarters and for the first officer and science officer to share bathrooms instead. Jim had to turn down Gary Mitchell for a relationship after Gary made an overture. Jim didn't explain why except to tell Gary that he wasn't gay and so was only interested in women. Gary took it with good grace and was now dating an officer in engineering which calmed Jim down a hell of a lot as he was tired of being so tense and scared. There weren't many people Jim could date on the ship but there were plenty off the ship, on their previous mission Jim had met a female ambassador from Betazed who was interested in a relationship, Jim had been worn down by her and had finally agreed to a date with her, her name was Elizabeth Deloia. Life was finally looking up for Jim and he was truly happy for the first time in years.

Then came the mission to Eliser Prime and Kodos.

Jim and Gary Mitchell had beamed down with a group of diplomats and a couple of security guards, the next few minutes was a blood bath. Gary was killed immediately when he sacrificed his life to save Jim when he realised that the mission was a trap, and the security team were killed in the next two seconds, Jim had led the diplomats away from Kodos and the aliens but they were quickly and methodically picked off one by one. Eventually there was only Jim left and he was caught by Kodos and his friends.

"How did you escape from Tarsus?" He couldn't believe that Kodos was still alive, he hadn't even heard any rumours about his survival.

Kodos smiled evilly at Jim.

"The same way you did, I walked onto a ship and was flown back to earth, thanks to your actions I was able to pass myself off as one of the victims long enough for me to escape." He pointed to the scar on his face that Jim had caused. "But that's not important any more, what is important is that you were supposed to beam down here with that half breed freak Spock. Now where is he?"

"I kicked him off my ship." Jim retorted in anger.

Kodos smiled again.

"Oh yes of course he raped you, oh how silly of me to have forgotten. I apologise for bringing it up." The tone of Kodos' voice was anything but apologetic.

Jim felt like he had been sucker punched.

"How did you know that?" He stammered.

"How do you think? I have a spy on your ship. Now I was going to spend time enjoying your body but unfortunately it would appear that one of your people managed to set off a distress beacon before the shielding went back up, it covers the whole planet but we have lower the entire thing to beam down from a ship, it's a prototype but it has served it's purpose. Much like you have. Say your goodbyes James."

Jim took a deep breath and brought up all of his courage in the face of his childhood nightmare.

"Fuck you Kodos."

Kodos tutted and smiled again, he let his eyes sweep over Jim's body in a derogatory way and leered at the captain, Jim felt sick and it had nothing to do with his pregnancy.

"Oh no James there is no time for that mores the pity." This time Kodos did actually sound apologetic to Jim's horror.

With that Kodos pointed his phaser at Jim's head and pulled the trigger. Jim's last thought was about his baby and how they had never even stood a chance at making a new life for themselves.

On the other side of the quadrant Spock woke in his captain quarters screaming, he felt his bond snap. There was a tiny thread of the bond left which connected Jim and Spock but it was so faint and thin that Spock knew in that second that Jim was dead and there was no chance of a reconciliation between them, no chance for Spock to beg for forgiveness, no chance to win Jim back and Spock decided that it it is too much. With the loss of his soul-mate, his T'hy'la Spock followed Jim into the afterlife in the vain hope to see Jim again. If only he had been closer to Jim, he would have known that his mate had been murdered and he would have avenged Jim before following him into the afterlife but all Spock knew was that it was quick and that it was his fault... if he had been there maybe he could have stopped it, maybe he could have prevented Jim's death and Spock could not live with that knowledge.

When Spock had first become the captain of the Pegasus he had hoped that he would have time to prove to Jim how sorry he was for what he had done, he had spoken to his counterpart in the slim chance that the elder could get through to Jim but all it had done was alienate Jim and his counterpart. Jim had then left Spock a strongly worded order to leave him alone and to never approach him as there was nothing the Vulcan could do to make up for his actions on the Enterprise.

His body was found the next day by his first officer when he failed to appear for his shift, the cause of death was unknown although it was finally attributed to organ failure as Spock had not taken care of himself ever since he had been thrown off of Jim's ship. Spock had lost too much weight, even if he had not willed himself to death, he would have died without medical intervention in the next few weeks anyway, perhaps if Jim had lived he would have felt the bond snap when Spock died. When they were going through Spock's personal e-mails the first officer and the doctor on board the Pegasus found over a hundred different messages addressed to Captain Kirk although not one of them had been sent.

Very few people attended Spock's funeral on New Vulcan and Uhura was the only one from the Enterprise who had turned up, it was filled with his biological family and only one friend turned up. Jim's funeral on the other hand was packed full of people who pretended to have been good friends with the youngest captain in history, his funeral was filled with his friends but missing his biological family.

Elder Spock attended both funerals, he had hoped desperately that with time his counterpart and Jim could have come to some sort of understanding but now they never would. He had once again outlived James Kirk and he had hoped that when he entered this universe that he would never have to suffer through the loss of his T'hy'la (or his counterparts) and he had realised that he was not strong enough to continue on in this life. But then came Khan and Spock flew out to stop the madman as he had done once before, though if he died this time there would be no miracle resurrection, not that he wanted it this time.

Sarek did not live much longer than his son, he regretted not speaking to captain Kirk and begging the young captain to forgive his son. He died alone like his wife and his son. His body was unfortunately not found for several days.

The end


End file.
